


Not a Proper Road Trip (Without a Mix-Tape)

by Glinda



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be going against their will, the world may be about to end, but its Erimem's first proper road trip so Peri's going to make her a mix tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Proper Road Trip (Without a Mix-Tape)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



Erimem stood in the quiet of the room she shared with Peri in the TARDIS, turning the small black object over and over in her hands and looking puzzled. It rattled a little when she shook it, so she stopped. She looked up as Peri entered the room and her expression cleared at the prospect of an explanation.

“I’m not entirely sure I understand the significance or purpose of your gift, but thank you all the same,” said Erimem.

“Aah,” said Peri, “it’s a long established tradition where I come from. Whenever you go on a road-trip you’re supposed to make a mix-tape. Seeing as we’re going on an actual honest to goodness road trip – however much under duress we are – I want you to have an authentic experience and that means a mix tape. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Outside the TARDIS the car they were to travel in waited for their departure, Erimem stowed their rucksacks and equipment into the back while Peri started the car and slotted the ‘mix-tape’ into a hole in the car’s instrument panel. Music, the like of which Erimem had never heard before filled the car as they pulled away.

“It’s like an orchestra in a box!” exclaimed Erimem.

Peri grinned across at her; “more like a band in a box, but yes a band in a box just for you.”

“Just for me,” agreed Erimem smiling to herself, reaching out to squeeze Peri’s hand in thanks.


End file.
